The present invention generally relates to facilitating the search of individuals in a building and, more particularly, to facilitating the search of individuals in a building by controlling the operation of signaling devices to aid in the evacuation of individuals in the building during an emergency event.
During a building emergency event (e.g., a fire, flood, and/or other event requiring evacuation of the building), rescue response teams may be dispatched to assist with evacuating individuals located within the building. Situations may arise in which locating individuals may be difficult if the individual is incapacitated or otherwise unable to be found.